


Пустое место

by seventy_nine_percent



Category: Spider-Man (Movies - Raimi)
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, POV First Person
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-07-14 14:54:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7176437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seventy_nine_percent/pseuds/seventy_nine_percent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Я хочу, чтобы изуродовавший меня убийца отца сел рядом и помолчал, как раньше, в детстве. Когда мы были маленькими Питер не раз утешал меня, держал за руку, пока я плакал. Странно, я уже не помню причин своих горестей, но тепло его руки до сих пор ощущаю своей...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Пустое место

**Author's Note:**

> Таймлайн: третий фильм. Что, если Питер приходил к Гарри до того, как позвать на последнюю битву? Всего один раз, чтобы помириться и попросить прощения.
> 
> Песня, слова которой идут эпиграфом: http://pleer.com/tracks/13434148ne48

My heroes are all dead.

This Song Is a Mess But So Am I - Vein by Vein

 

В мои сны заползают пауки, их там тысячи - мелкие, быстрые твари. Они покрывают меня ковром шевелящихся лапок и клацающих жвалец, они забираются в уши, в нос, проползают под языком, путаясь в слюне... Они сплели паутину у меня под мышками!

Им нет конца, а мне нет от них спасения. Я будто парализован, не могу двинуться - от гадливости или от страха, - и только жду, жду, жду, что будет дальше...

Не хочу ждать!

Я просыпаюсь в своей постели, мокрый, и голос отца тут же начинает шептать мне. В последнее время он, как белый шум. Неотрывно рядом, все просит и просит, и требует, и жаждет мести. Теперь я уже даже не знаю, на кого злюсь больше: на Паркера или на него. На Паркера - скорее по привычке.

В первые дни, после того, как я вспомнил, я рвал и метал, мне хотелось вытрясти из него душу, вырвать легкие и развесить на шпилях Эмпайр-стейт-билдинг. Теперь же я как-то погас... Меня по-прежнему жжет и раздирает изнутри, рвет злостью, но я хожу, словно во сне, и все никак не могу проснуться.

Лицо зажило. Быстро, даже слишком (дело в интенсификаторе, наверное), и теперь я глажу правую щеку, но под пальцами уже не моя кожа, а тошнотворно гладкая рубцовая ткань. Мне становится дурно, хочется выпрыгнуть из себя, из своего тела...

"Убей его!"

Я отмахиваюсь от голоса отца, как от назойливой мухи. Мне так муторно, что хочется только утопиться. И правда, зачем теперь жить? Меня нет, я смотрюсь в зеркало и не узнаю своего отражения. Я потерял все.

Теперь я чувствую больше, слышу больше: как на другой стороне улицы разговаривают женщины, как Бернард ходит наверху, гремит посудой, что-то двигает... Он всегда был рядом, сколько себя помню. Он заменил бы мне отца... если бы не был так холоден и равнодушен.

Из-за этого дурацкого суперслуха мне кажется, что рядом всегда кто-то есть. Я не могу остаться один, вокруг вечно голоса ли, звуки ли - все едино.

Даже его бесшумные шаги я слышу задолго до того, как он входит с балкона в мою комнату. Он слишком громко дышит - волнуется, наверное, - и от этого звука меня начинает подташнивать. Хочется жалобно попросить, чтобы мир сделали потише.

\- Гарри... - произносит он тихо, но для меня этот звук громче выстрела.

\- Уйди прочь, - отвечаю я, не повернув головы, и с удивлением понимаю, что хочу совершенно обратного.

Я хочу, чтобы изуродовавший меня убийца отца сел рядом и помолчал, как раньше, в детстве. Когда мы были маленькими Питер не раз утешал меня, держал за руку, пока я плакал. Странно, я уже не помню причин своих горестей, но тепло его руки до сих пор ощущаю своей...

Он неловко мнется на пороге, видимо, готовит речь, не знает, как лучше поступить. Он еще не видел моего лица, нового меня... Что он сделает, когда увидит? Отшатнется? Поморщится?

А зачем, собственно, гадать, если можно выступить во всей красе? Я тяжело поднимаюсь из кресла и делаю шаг вперед, в полосу света, отбрасываемого камином.

Ну что, нравится?! Посмотри на дело рук своих!

Питер застывает словно статуя, так и не найдя нужных слов, но в его глазах не отвращение, нет... боль и сочувствие...

\- Гарри...

Я резко отворачиваюсь, и мне становится мерзко от самого себя. Руки дрожат, в глазах то ли слезы, то ли просто цветные пятна. Голова кружится.

Отец как-то сказал (бросил на бегу), что я не стою даже ногтя на паркеровом мизинце.

Он был прав.

\- Я... Я хотел бы... Прости, я не хотел... Я не знал, что так выйдет... Это был не я...

А кто же, твою мать?! Все не ты, не ты, так кто же?!

Я морщусь, но ничего не говорю вслух, не имею сил говорить, только молча смотрю на него своим единственным глазом.

\- Гарри, послушай... Мне...

Как оказалось, в том, чтобы быть частично слепым есть свои преимущества - половину тебя укутывает от мира благословенная тьма. Сейчас я хотел бы спрятаться в ней полностью, завернуться, как в одеяло, и оставить только маленькую щелочку, чтобы можно было дышать.

\- ...мне очень жаль, что так получилось... Я ведь правда не хотел... Я...

Он подходит ближе, все продолжая что-то лепетать, а я смотрю в одну точку и слушаю голос, который с равным напором злости повторяет одну и ту же фразу: "Убей его, убей, убей!" Да, я понял, папа! Я не такой дурак, каким ты меня считал, не идиот. Я всего лишь... что? Всего лишь другой человек. Не ты. Это повод для ненависти, папа?

"Убей! Убей! Убей!"

Слова сливаются в один большой склизкий ком, и я уже не знаю, кого должен убить: Паркера или себя? Нас обоих?

Питер подходит совсем близко, я вижу его ноги и дешевые пыльные ботинки, утопающие в ворсе персидского ковра. Захоти я чуть наклониться, мог бы прижаться головой к его бедру, обнять за талию и забыться в тепле его тела, поделиться болью через прикосновение, сбросить груз с плеч. Хотя бы ненадолго, на пару минут, как в детстве... Уткнуться куда-то в шею и думать только о дыхании, о быстром сердце, отстукивающем ровный ритм пульса, о теплых руках, ерошащих волосы...

Отец никогда не касался меня.

Как-то раз я пришел к нему в слезах, потому что разбил колено. Он посмотрел на меня с ненавистью, назвал плаксой и вызвал Бернарда, сказав, что ему недосуг возиться с сопливыми мальчишками. Больше я ни разу к нему не подходил.

Паркер опускается на корточки и смотрит мне в глаза просительно и жалобно, а мне хочется его ударить. Из-под воротника его рубашки выглядывает красно-синяя полоска ткани в черных росчерках паутины. Человек-паук, герой, гордость города, как же! А что я? Кто я? Потерявший деньги, почти просравший к чертям корпорацию, лишившийся отца, изуродованный... Тогда, когда я напал на него, я действительно хотел убить.

Если бы отец был жив, быть может, когда-нибудь, он сказал бы... мог бы сказать, наверное, что... гордится мной. Паркер лишил меня даже этой возможности!

Я бью слабо, целясь куда-то в шею, и естественно промахиваюсь. Питер ловит мою руку раньше, чем я успеваю подумать о том, чтобы ударить снова, но почему-то теряет равновесие (действительно случайно или намеренно?), и падает, утягивая меня за собой. Я падаю сверху: его колено упирается мне куда-то в живот, острые локти давят на бока. Его лицо совсем близко: моей щеки, здоровой щеки, касается теплое дыхание... Я не хочу поворачиваться к нему другой стороной лица, не хочу, чтобы он видел... Если бы мог, срезал бы эту половину, порченую половину, вычистил бы ножом глазницу, и все переделал заново. Лучше совсем не иметь лица, чем довольствоваться... этим.

Он ничего не говорит, только шумно сопит и смотрит, во все глаза смотрит на меня, но не вырывается, будто ждет, что я сделаю дальше. Он почти не держит мои руки, только слабо обхватывает пальцами запястья, так что я могу в любой момент вырваться, если захочу. Я могу сделать все, что угодно... Убить, покалечить, вцепиться зубами в беззащитное горло...

Я опускаю голову и прижимаюсь левой щекой к его губам. Кончик его холодного носа упирается в уголок моего глаза. Прямо сейчас я хотел бы сомкнуть пальцы на его тонкой шее...

Он расслабляется, весь обмякает, будто шарик, из которого выпустили воздух, запускает руку мне в волосы, и от этого хочется плакать. Мы никогда не делились чувствами, просто сидели молча, но сейчас мне хочется выговориться, выкричать ту злость, что скопилось внутри, орать на него и в пустоту, пока не дойдет...

Я уже открываю рот, но сил для крика нет, даже шептать не получается. Я обессилено прижимаюсь открытым ртом к его губам и жду, что будет дальше.

Однажды, я помню, мы с ним уже целовались. Это было так давно, что уже и не вспомнить, когда именно, но, наверное, где-то в середине старшей школы. Мы были либо пьяны, либо чем-то сильно расстроены... и оба думали не друг о друге, а о совсем другом человеке. Об одном на двоих. Ее призрак витал тогда между нами постоянно, словно проклятие, все напоминало о ней и спрятаться было негде.

Мы по-мальчишески исступленно ласкали друг друга языками, не помня, что нас в комнате только двое, а она где-то далеко и с кем-то далеким. Мы забылись, а оторвавшись друг от друга с затуманенными глазами, не могли придти в себя несколько секунд. Нам оставалось лишь неловко рассмеяться и больше никогда не вспоминать об этом. О первом в жизни поцелуе.

Сейчас все совершенно иначе. Я знаю, кто передо мной, подо мной, и Питер, я уверен, знает тоже. Он вздрагивает от прикосновения моих губ как от удара, но не отвечает на поцелуй. Будто бы ждет, что я сейчас встану и скажу, что все это шутка. Но это не шутка, черт тебя дери, не шутка!

Я продолжаю целовать его, пытаюсь прорваться языком за плотно сомкнутые губы, слюнявлю, словно щенок, щеки и подбородок. Интересно, он тоже сейчас вспоминает наш первый поцелуй или пытается не думать об этом? Или, может быть, забыл? Хотя, нет, это невозможно, я ведь помню! Как можно такое забыть?

Я чувствую, как вздрагивают его руки, как он начинает гладить мои шею и плечи, спину и бока. Он все еще не размыкает губ, но отвечает мне лаской, будто понимает, что именно это сейчас необходимо. Или как будто приносит себя в жертву... Добрый Человек-паук, герой... Я никогда не был филантропом.

Не думай об ЭмДжей, пожалуйста, думай обо мне!

Я чувствую, как начинает твердеть внизу, и как под синтетическими брюками из универмага, под костюмом героя всего Нью-Йорка набухает ответная твердость.

Мне становится жарко и душно, по вискам течет пот; волосы Питера тоже слипаются тонкими прядями. Мне дурно от всего происходящего, я почти задыхаюсь, целуя бледные лоб и щеки, цепляясь, словно в бреду, за плечи и талию.

Дрожащими пальцами я расстегиваю и разрываю все попадающиеся на пути пуговицы и молнии, мну ткань, чуть не ломаю пальцы, путаясь в складках ткани. Передо мной открывается паутина - черная дешевая аппликация, бутафорская синтетика, под которой движутся ребра и подвздошные кости.

Я помню, как Питер искал портного, который мог бы сшить ему что-то там очень важное за гроши. Я тогда не придал этому значения. В итоге он нашел какого-то старого полуслепого китайца, и был очень рад. Я сейчас рад тоже, потому что по синтетике скользить легко.

Я трусь об него всем телом, и пуговицы моей рубашки цепляются за черную паучью эмблему у него на груди. Не бойся, Питер, я не оторву, а если оторву, что ж, куплю тебе новый костюм, лучше прежнего! У меня все еще есть деньги, я все еще могу считаться золотым мальчиком! Они мне все равно не нужны. Забирай хоть все разом. Зачем они мне? Зачем?..

Питер движется мне навстречу, дышит быстро и хрипло, будто тяжелобольной. Он то открывает, то закрывает глаза, но я даже не пытаюсь ловить его взгляд. Я сражаюсь с собственной одеждой, раскидываю в стороны полы рубашки, выламываю молнию на брюках, неловко стаскиваю вниз трусы. Мне жарко даже в собственной коже, у меня кружится голова и дрожат руки, перед глазами все плывет.

Мой член стоит колом, как не стоял даже с ЭмДжей, хотя я всегда считал, что секс с ней был лучшим в моей жизни. Я тычусь им куда только могу попасть, мажу головкой по яичкам Питера, пачкая нарисованную паутину предэякулятом. Останутся пятна. На костюме героя останутся пятна. Плевать. Это не повредит его репутации. Ничто уже не повредит его репутации. Мне хорошо, мне наконец-то хорошо, хорошо, хорошо, так хорошо, легко, легко, легко...

Мой член будто сам собой скользит между его ног, и он сдвигает бедра, крепко удерживая, но позволяя мне толкаться между ними, как сумасшедшему, сипло, с присвистом дышать ему в ухо и дергать за волосы.

Нежная кожа головки задевает ковер, мне кажется, я уже стер ее в кровь, но я трахаю Питера между ног, вбиваюсь изо всех сил и не могу остановиться. Мне хватает терпения всего лишь чуть сдвинуться назад, чтобы целиться теперь в его задницу, и с каждым толчком упираться куда-то в мягкое, пропитанное его и моим потом.

Животом я касаюсь его члена, специально наваливаюсь всем весом, но, видимо, этого недостаточно, потому что Питер затихает и каменеет подо мной. Мне становится стыдно и как-то муторно, поэтому я кладу руку на его член и начинаю тереть по всей длине, проезжаясь основанием ладони по уздечке.

Питер резко втягивает воздух и так сильно выгибается, что мы сталкиваемся лбами, и в это мгновение мне все-таки удается поймать его губы. Я почти насильно целую его. Всего несколько мгновений, пока он не отворачивается, я чувствую его вкус. Точно такой же, как тогда. Он совсем не изменился. Некоторые люди не меняются.

Мы извиваемся, елозим друг по другу, словно животные, и от этого сладко и мерзко одновременно. Хочется встать, выпрямиться во весь рост и сказать чему-то, что заставило нас сделать это: «Мы друзья! Мы люди! Мы...» Но некому говорить. Мы сами это сделали.

За секунду до оргазма, я кладу ладонь на щеку Питера, утыкаюсь подбородком в его подбородок и заставляю посмотреть на меня. У него огромные глаза и зрачки в полрадужки, и я не знаю, что хочу найти в этих глазах. Себя? Его? Немного сочувствия?

Его взгляд ничего не выражает, Питер потерялся где-то в своих ощущениях, в удовольствии, скручивающем яички и низ живота. Он только с усилием толкается мне в руку и, закусив губу, пытается смотреть мне в глаза, но у него ничего не выходит.

Он кончает первым - под моими пальцами, по паутине, расползается мокрое пятно, - а мне так сильно хочется кончить, что не выходит еще очень долго. Я бестолково тычусь между его расслабленных бедер, и теперь мне уже не жарко, не тошно, просто неловко. Я чувствую, как Питер ждет, когда я уже слезу с него и дам уйти. Мне хочется умереть или провалиться сквозь землю от стыда. У меня ничего никогда не получается правильно...

Я все-таки кончаю, но скорее от злости на самого себя, чем от нарастающего удовольствия, и не получаю оргазма, только какую-то серую волну судороги по всему телу, вот и все. Почему, ну почему, Гарри, ты никогда ничего не можешь сделать так, как надо?! Что с тобой не так?! Для чего ты вообще появился на свет?!

Перепачкав свои руки, ковер и костюм Питера, я побыстрее откатываюсь назад, чтобы он мог спокойно одеться и пойти домой... спасать мир или куда там еще ему нужно? Остывающий пот холодит кожу, меня знобит, сердце тяжело бухает в груди.

Я отворачиваюсь и даже не смотрю, как он медленно встает, поправляется и замирает в нерешительности. Он опять сделает вид, что ничего не было, а это так, как будто и меня не было и нет. Лучше уж я сделаю вид первым. Притворюсь, что сижу в комнате один, а звук чужого дыхания доносится откуда-то с улицы. Нет, с другой планеты.

Питер смотрит на мою равнодушную спину, наверное, целую минуту, а потом разворачивается и уходит. Я боком приваливаюсь к креслу отца и кладу голову на сиденье. В комнате так темно, что я не вижу своих ног и рук, ковер такой мягкий, что я не ощущаю спины и поясницы. Я закрываю глаза и пытаюсь понять, есть ли я на самом деле, или вместо меня осталось - или всегда было? - только пустое место. Наверное, последнее.

Я пытаюсь задержать дыхание и больше никогда не дышать, но даже это у меня не выходит. Я встаю и на нетвердых ногах иду куда-то в темноту.


End file.
